Tous les chemins mènent à Pittsburgh
by Berenice 05
Summary: Nous sommes dans la saison 1, épisode 10. Après avoir été viré du loft, Justin s'enfuit à New-York. Emmett, Ted, Michael et un Brian (apparement) très en rogne partent à sa recherche ; ils le récupèrent, le ramènent... Game over. Mais au fait... Qui a remporté la partie ?


Ouf ! J'ai bien cru ne jamais la poster, celle-là ! Mais je l'avais plus ou moins promise aux quelques personnes qui ont commenté mon premier texte. ..D'ailleurs, si les non inscrits passent par là, merci de vos messages, c'est très motivant.

Et sur ce coup-là, je dois vraiment, **VRAIMENT** beaucoup à ma béta-lectrice de compèt' dont les encouragements ont sauvé ce texte de la poubelle dans mes moments de découragement total !

L'épisode 10 de la saison 1 me tournait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, mais je voulais un point de vue extérieur sur la relation entre Justin et Brian. Et le seul qui me semblait intéressant, c'est celui de Michael -personnage que je n'aime pas particulièrement par ailleurs, car je le trouve résolument mièvre. J'ai donc eu pas mal de difficultés à pondre ce texte mais bon, c'est fait ! Il est à vous, maintenant !

 **Disclaimer :** Brian, Justin and co appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman. Ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute s'ils ont encore des choses à nous dire...

 **Warning :** ce texte est classé M car bien qu'il ne comporte pas de description explicite, il contient des allusions claires à des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes. Donc, si pour une raison ou une autre, cette idée vous dérange, pourquoi ne pas mater plutôt une bonne rediff de _La petite maison dans la prairie ?_

 **-** Comment ça, il va habiter ici ?

C'est officiel : le diable existe.

Il est là, confortablement installé en face de moi.

Sur le tee-shirt de ma mère.

Et il se fout ouvertement de ma gueule.

A en juger par le sourire de ceux qui m'entourent, il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul à se marrer.

Franchement, il y a de quoi : j'ai vraiment l'air d'un crétin, planté là, cramponné à ma tasse. Mais putain... Je ne me suis absenté que 48 heures ! Comment mon univers a-t-il pu basculer du côté obscur de la force en si peu de temps ? Et surtout, surtout... Comment ai-je pu être assez con pour ne rien voir venir ?

La réponse est là, juste sous mes yeux. Brian. Brian, évidemment. Il n'a rien dit depuis que nous sommes entrés chez ma mère... Il n'en a pas besoin : son putain de sourire parle pour lui. Son sourire et la manière dont son corps s'appuie au meuble de la cuisine, souple, totalement détendu. Dans sa nuque un peu penchée, on peut lire la fatigue accumulée ces dernières heures- il a refusé que je conduise... Comme d'habitude, ce détail furtif me noue d'une brusque émotion. Même avec moi, c'est rare que Brian laisse entrevoir une vulnérabilité quelconque... Mais il peut se le permettre. Il a gagné, l'enfoiré. Il a gagné et il le sait.

-Tout ça, c'est ta faute. Merci du cadeau !

Aussitôt, ma mère s'insurge à grand cris. Tant mieux : avec un peu de chance, les autres ne se réaliseront pas à quel point ma remarque hargneuse manquait de conviction... Encore qu'en croisant le doux regard délavé d'oncle Vic et celui, pétillant d'amusement, de Justin, j'en doute. Peu importe, je ne suis plus à une connerie près, ce soir. La faute de Brian... Quelle expression débile ! La faute de Brian, c'est ce pli ironique au coin des lèvres, cette étincelle dans son regard acéré... Putain, il a exactement la même au Babylon, juste avant de se lancer en chasse, quand il savoure le plaisir anticipé de la traque... Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Je me demande si Brian en a conscience… Vraiment conscience, je veux dire. S'il sait que les mecs qui le draguent se contrefoutent d'épingler à leur tableau de chasse le meilleur coup de Pittsburgh. Ce n'est pas sa prétendue science de Fucking Machine qui les fascine... C'est cette petite faille que l'on sent parfois dans la cuirasse, cette infime possibilité de voir le masque tomber. La minute improbable où Brian basculera de l'ironie à la tendresse...Tous ses coups d'un soir en rêvent, je parie. N'importe quel homo -et un bon nombre d'hétéro- seraient près à se damner pour ça. Et vous savez quoi?

Ils ont raison.

La promesse qui palpite derrière ce regard, ce sourire, c'est le genre de truc qui peut vous détruire... Et c'est justement pour ça que ça vaut le coup.

C'est en train de **me** détruire et je n'ai aucun regret.

Je perds mes mots et mes mains tremblent, mais ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le blondinet aux yeux purs qui est assis à cette table avec moi. Oui, ce soir, Justin s'installera dans ma chambre. Il dormira dans ce lit où j'ai rêvé de Brian durant des années. Et alors ?

Moi, la seule chose à laquelle je suis foutu de penser, c'est cet arrêt que nous avons fait hier sur l'autoroute.

Nous avions crevé un pneu, tout bêtement et contre toute attente, Ted et Emmett se sont chargés de la réparation. Pendant ce temps-là, Brian m'a entraîné à l'écart et il a sorti un joint.

Ça m'a fait sourire.

Et cinq minutes après, quand la fumée âcre m'a fait tousser comme un gosse qui tire sa première taffe et que Brian a récupéré le pétard avec un soupir agacé, je souriais encore.

Parce que s'il y a bien une chose qu'au bout de seize ans, j'ai fini par comprendre concernant la mécanique Kinney, c'était bien celle-ci : quand Brian sort un joint, c'est qu'il a besoin de parler. De **me** parler.

Ce qui m'a surpris, par contre, c'est qu'il parle de David.

Enfin... « Surpris », c'est la façon politiquement correcte de dire les choses.

Bon sang, j'avais littéralement bondi sur l'occasion de quitter Pittsburgh, de respirer quelques heures loin de David, justement -quitte à partir à la poursuite de Justin dont, soyons honnête, je me contrefiche royalement- et Brian ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de me parler de David ? Pile au moment où nous étions seuls tous les deux ? Je lui ai donné la réplique, machinalement. Mais intérieurement, je bouillais.

J'aurais dû comprendre, à ce moment-là. J'aurais dû comprendre et le planter là.

C'est ce qu'aurait fait Emmett. Ou même Ted. Ou n'importe quel mec...

Mais Brian a repris la parole pour s'enquérir de mon docteur personnel après l'amour et là... Il m'a eu, encore une fois. Parce que derrière le dirty talk et la moquerie habituelle, il y avait autre chose : une attention, une sorte de vigilance tendre... Calé dans ses bras, je devais avoir l'air d'un gosse heureux quand je lui ai répondu que oui, mon mec était amoureux. Sur le moment, je n'ai même pas réalisé que c'était à Brian que je faisais une déclaration... Que je lui tendais l'image de ce que je voulais qu'il soit. Ça, je ne l'ai compris qu'après.

Dans son baiser.

Et c'est ce qui m'a détruit.

Oh, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Brian m'embrassant, ce n'était pas une première : nous avions déjà échangé des centaines de baisers. Ça allait du banal smack en guise de bonjour au roulage de pelle en règle -de préférence devant un groupe d'hétéro bien coincés que Brian prenait plaisir à choquer- J'étais affamé de Brian depuis toujours, et c'était bien pire dès qu'il m'effleurait... C'était notre part d'ombre commune, le revers torturant de notre amitié et je n'y aurais renoncé pour rien au monde... Brian savait en jouer pour faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Il en aurait obtenu autant d'un simple sourire en coin... Mais il l'ignorait. Et tant qu'il ne mesurait pas totalement l'intensité de ce qui me bouleversait quand il se penchait sur moi, j'étais en sécurité.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Sa bouche était différente.

Délicieusement possessive et habile, comme toujours, mais surtout douce, si douce... Il était en terrain conquis, et il le savait, mais il prenait tout son temps, m'embrassant comme si la nuit nous appartenait. Quand il a relevé la tête, je tremblais de la tête aux pieds.

Et j'ai su que j'étais foutu.

Soudain, c'était comme si Fucking Kinney n'avait jamais existé. Oubliées, sa désinvolture cinglante, sa franchise brutale, ses dérobades... Ne restait que Brian. Brian et l'amour désespéré que je lui vouais, contre vents et marées, depuis des années. Brian et cet incontrôlable besoin de reprendre notre baiser, de l'approfondir pour tenter de lui communiquer le désir qui palpitait en moi comme une plaie ouverte...

J'ai eu un mouvement vers lui. Et il a resserré ses bras sur moi.

Et puis... Et puis j'ai senti tout son corps se contracter, absorbant le frémissement du mien, cet élan viscéral qui me poussait vers lui. Dans cette étreinte qui dissimulait mon émoi à Emmett et à Ted, il y avait sans doute plus d'amour que dans tous les mots qu'il avait pu prononcer...

J'ai fermé les yeux. S'il ne m'avait pas tenu fermement contre lui, à ce moment-là, je serais sans doute tombé.

Je venais de comprendre que la faim dévorante que j'avais de Brian ne serait jamais comblée. Ce baiser vertigineux, ce n'était pas un baiser d'amant : c'était un baiser d'adieu. Et pourtant, Brian ne m'avait pas menti. Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait puisqu'il me gardait dans ses bras, comme s'il avait compris que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait me permettre d'encaisser la vérité. Et c'était peut-être ça, le pire. Savoir que l'amour, parfois, ne suffit pas.

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, en silence ? Quelques minutes, peut-être plus ? Finalement, quand l'inénarrable voix de fausset d'Emmett nous a signalé que la réparation était terminée, j'ai senti Brian sourire contre ma tempe et j'ai pu sourire, moi aussi, et même rire avec lui. Et revenir vers la voiture, son bras drapé autour de mon cou, comme d'habitude, comme toujours. Comme si je n'avais jamais rêvé que l'homme qui me tenait contre lui soit un jour autre chose que mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est qu'après -une fois installé à l'intérieur- que je me suis rendu compte que sans son aide, je ne serais sans doute jamais arrivé jusque là. A peine étais-je réinstallé sur le siège qu'une fatigue sans nom s'est abattue sur moi. Je tremblais, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et surtout, mon corps me semblait gourd et pesant comme après un effort démesuré.

\- Dors.

La voix de Brian n'était qu'un murmure dans l'obscurité. Peu sûr de la mienne, je me suis contenté de hocher la tête en réponse et après un bref coup d'œil vers moi, il a reporté son attention sur la route. Aucun de nous n'avait tenté de discuter, quand il avait repris le volant -il n'est pas né, celui à qui Brian laissera les clefs de sa caisse pour se reposer. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin. Sous les mèches brunes qui barraient son front, son regard brun-vert brillait de vigilance. L'homme que j'avais sous les yeux -attentif et serein, économe de mots comme de gestes inutiles- n'avait rien en commun avec celui qui, une demi heure plus tôt, harcelait sa banquière au téléphone pour tenter de localiser Justin -et se déchargeait de son énervement à coup de remarques cinglantes dans l'intervalle. Comme toujours, le changement d'humeur de Brian avait suffi à modifier radicalement l'atmosphère générale : la voiture qui, auparavant, bourdonnait de potins, de chansons, de rires, était désormais plongée dans un profond silence. Ted et Emmett, qui n'avaient pas cessé de bavarder comme des pies en engloutissant chips et sodas à qui mieux mieux depuis notre départ, avaient sombré dès que nous avions redémarré.

Moi, j'épiais le profil de Brian entre mes cils...

Et dans mon esprit embrumé, les images se télescopaient.

Lui et moi, sniffant de la drogue dans les toilettes du Babylon -et déjà, le poison insidieux d'un baiser avorté...

Enlacés sur la piste, soudés l'un à l'autre par la pulsation sourde des basses, partageant, du bout de la langue, un comprimé de spécial K...

Perdus au milieu de nulle part et goûtant au même joint, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur une aire d'autoroute déserte...

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus rien. Aucune drogue ne viendrait atténuer la vérité que le corps de Brian me livrait sans fard... Ce demi-sourire, ces traits lisses, c'était ceux d'un homme enfin apaisé, libéré d'un fardeau.

Il m'avait remis à David.

Et dans le mouvement à peine perceptible qui le penchait en avant, je sentais le désir qui le poussait vers la nuit close au-dehors, vers New York...

Vers Justin.

Vers Justin...

Quand le sommeil est enfin venu, je l'ai accueilli comme une délivrance.

BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ

Curieusement, je me suis réveillé en pleine forme. Et beaucoup plus optimiste que la veille. Moi qui m'attendais à multiplier les cauchemars, j'avais dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il faisait beau, nous étions à New-York, Ted et Emmett étaient à fond et Justin avait retrouvé sa juste place -celle d'un gamin paumé que nous allions retrouver vite fait et ramener au bercail par la peau des fesses. Ensuite... Eh bien ensuite, tout redeviendrait comme avant – y compris entre Brian et moi. Et puis, il y avait David... David qui m'aimait, qui **me** voulait – moi et pas un autre-. Sans compter que Brian avait toujours été un putain de joueur... Et David titillait comme personne son instinct de compétition. Jusqu'où mon meilleur ami pourrait-il aller pour le plaisir de coiffer Docteur Sexy au poteau ? Mmm... Intéressante perspective. Je venais juste de raccrocher au nez de ma mère -apparemment, elle semblait trouver anormal que nous ayons du mal à retrouver un ado fugueur paumé dans la mégalopole new-yorkaise- quand la voix de Brian a claqué comme un fouet.

\- Ça, il va le sentir passer.

\- Bonne nouvelle ? me suis-je enquis, l'air de rien.

Brian hélait déjà un taxi.

 **-** Il a encore utilisé ma carte de crédit. On se retrouve ici dans une heure.

Et il a filé. Emmett a aussitôt décidé d'obliquer vers une rue où l'herbe lui semblait plus verte -et les fesses plus rebondies. Pour une fois que Brian nous mâchait tout le travail, autant en profiter... Après tout, nous étions dans le quartier le plus gay de la ville la plus sexy des Etats-Unis. J'ai suivi le mouvement. J'avais envie de me balader, de m'amuser, de rigoler des tentatives de dragues pitoyables de Ted -et de celles, un peu plus concluantes, d'Emmett... Et j'ai eu tout le temps de savourer le moment ! Oh, nous sommes revenus à l'heure au rendez-vous... Ne voyant personne, nous sommes repartis. Pour revenir une demi heure plus tard. Puis une demi-heure après, et ainsi de suite pour finalement, de guerre lasse, nous affaler sur la banquette d'un petit dinner qui faisait le coin de la rue.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? ai-je fini par marmonner devant ma tasse de café.

\- Il prend une douche.

\- Ou il baise.

\- Ou les deux en même temps

Installés en face de moi sur la banquette en skaï, Ted et Emmett avaient l'air très contents d'eux-même. La serveuse qui venait de remplir nos tasses s'est carapatée en pouffant de rire et je les ai fusillés du regard.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes de vrais obsédés, tous les deux !

\- Sérieusement, chéri ? Sunshine plusBrian, le tout dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Tu as vraiment besoin que je te fasse un dessin ?

J'ai haussé les épaules, agacé.

\- Brian était furieux !

\- Tu en es sûr ? Et quand bien même... On parle de Brian Kinney, là !

J'ai secoué la tête comme pour chasser un moustique importun, mais c'était trop tard : l'image de Brian montant en voiture tournait déjà en boucle dans ma tête. Cette brusque énergie qui semblait infuser tout son corps, et cette détermination dans son regard... Il avait la même lueur dangereuse dans les yeux juste après le cambriolage de son appart, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la colère... Eh merde ! Je le savais, pourtant : personne -personnene dépossède impunément Brian de son bien. En fuguant, Justin venait de réveiller son instinct de propriétaire, et je le connaissais assez pour savoir que, voulue ou non, cette manœuvre était la meilleure manière de se l'attacher.

J'étais sur le point d'envoyer valser ma tasse sur le sol ou de me mettre à chialer comme un môme quand mon téléphone a sonné. Emmett -qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis un bon moment- a raflé mon cellulaire juste sous mon nez. Même à distance, la voix de Brian, vibrante d'exaspération, était parfaitement reconnaissable :

\- Michael ? Putain, mais vous êtes où ?

\- Brian, mon chou, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'entendre ! Tu as remis la main sur Justin ? Parfait ! Ramenez vos jolis culs, on est au Dolly's Dinner, tu arrives pile à l'heure pour nous inviter à déjeuner !

La-dessus, il lui a raccroché au nez et s'est emparé de la carte.

\- Ça vous dit, un hamburger ?

Dix minutes après, Ted en riait encore nos commandes étaient passées, Brian est entré dans le restau, suivi de Justin qui remorquait son éternel sac de voyage, et je me suis rendu à l'évidence : Emmett s'était planté.

Ils n'avaient pas baisés.

Oh, bien sûr, Brian avait son allure ronronnante de félin repu, comme après un passage particulièrement réussi dans la backroom du Babylon. Mais c'est le sourire de Justin qui m'a accroché au vol et cloué à cette putain de banquette en skaï... Ses lèvres rouges, palpitantes, gonflées, et comme blessées par endroit, c'est ça qui m'a crucifié. Pas besoin d'avoir joué les voyeurs dans cette chambre d'hôtel pour comprendre comment ils avaient fait l'amour... Ce gosse, Brian l'avait pris de face. Il avait dû lui infliger un plaisir sans merci et prendre un pied d'enfer à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser. Le bouffer des yeux, caresser sa peau, dévorer sa bouche. Capter la plus infime réaction, se repaître de chaque soupir, de chaque gémissement, c'était ça qui comptait.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas seulement le baiser, plus maintenant. Il voulait le posséder.

Il voulait Justin tout entier.

Sous le choc, je les ai regardés s'installer. En surface, il n'y avait rien de changé entre eux : ils ne se touchaient pas, se regardaient à peine... Brian s'est assis à ma gauche et Sunshine s'est callé à côté de Ted et d'Emmett qui l'ont accueilli comme l'enfant prodigue. Justin leur a dédié ce sourire rayonnant dont il a le secret, puis il s'est jeté sur le menu et a passé commande du plus gros hamburger qu'il a pu trouver. Brian a levé un sourcil narquois.

\- T'es sûr que tu en as les moyens, Sunshine ?

\- Mets ça sur ma note, je règlerai avec le reste...

Il y avait cette ironie complice dans la voix, cette étincelle dans les yeux clairs et surtout... Cette façon de jauger son vis-à-vis sans moufter, comme on évalue un adversaire... J'ai vu flamber une lueur dorée, carnassière, dans les yeux de Brian. Il souriait, lui aussi, un sourire paresseux et lent de mâle satisfait qui aurait rendu n'importe qui imbuvable. Sur lui, c'était juste bandant.

\- Mais j'y compte bien...

Après ça, il a passé la commande avec sa désinvolture habituelle avant de se tourner vers sa cible préférée :

\- Alors, Ted ? Combien de vestes tu t'es pris ce matin ?

Et voilà... L'atmosphère délicieusement vacharde de nos déjeuners entre potes était de retour. Nous avons englouti nos plats sous un feu roulant de vannes. Brian était dans une forme insolente, Justin dévorait comme un lionceau qui vient de découvrir le goût du sang et moi... Et bien, disons que mes vieux réflexes m'aidaient à donner la réplique. Regagner la voiture a été un soulagement : j'avais besoin d'un répit, histoire de gérer mes pensées en vrac... Et curieusement, au moment de partir, Justin n'a même pas essayé de manœuvrer pour s'asseoir près de Brian. Il est monté bien gentiment à l'arrière, et cinq minutes après notre départ, il dormait à poings fermés sur l'épaule de Tata Emmett qui l'avait pris d'autorité contre lui - ce mec est une vraie Mama quand il ne joue pas les Belles du Sud. La voiture s'est engagée dans le trafic, Ted et Emmett chuchotaient tranquillement derrière moi, je commençais doucement à me détendre et puis je l'ai chopé au vol... Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose... Juste un coup d'œil rapide vers l'arrière, une étincelle verte qui se détournerait aussitôt du visage endormi... Mais du fond de son sommeil, le gamin s'est rencogné contre l'épaule d'Emmett en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme il le fait toujours pour savourer le vestige d'un baiser et j'ai vu les yeux de Brian foncer, son regard s'alourdir, possessif et affamé. Pourtant, il semblait serein, loin de la tension brutale que le désir infuse à son corps quand il piste une de ses conquêtes d'un soir... Et c'est là que j'ai compris... Avec ou sans nous, Brian l'aurait fait, ce voyage pour New-York. Parce que contrairement aux apparences, celui des deux qui avait **VRAIMENT** besoin de l'autre, ce n'était pas Justin. C'était Brian. Ce môme de 17 ans avait réussi à lui offrir quelque chose dont il avait désespérément besoin et qu'il n'avait jamais accepté de personne : la confiance.

Cinq heures se sont écoulée je repense à tout cela, assis devant mon café froid et le flot de paroles que ma mère déverse n'est pas assez fort pour me détourner de l'idée que quelque chose s'est produit durant ce voyage, quelque chose d'irréversible.

Et il n'y a rien que je puisse dire ou faire qui puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

\- ...Je ferai des visites surprises !

 **C** ette phrase signe ma reddition et ils le savent, ces enfoirés... Les yeux pétillants, Justin m'assure qu'il sera très soigneux. A cet instant, son sourire suffirait à faire craquer n'importe qui. Même moi. Surtout moi... Putain, il ressemble tellement à Brian ! Ce mélange de tendresse et d'ironie, juste assez mordant pour être sexy, c'est du Kinney tout craché... Et s'il n'y avait que le sourire... Ma mère se met en tête « d'expliquer les règles de la maison au nouveau membre de la famille » et Justin laisse partir Brian sans un regard. Il apprend vite, ce gosse... Brian semble du même avis, qui tourne les talons sans moufter, étirant un demi-sourire appréciateur. Pas de doute : entre ces deux-là, la partie vient seulement de commencer...

Songeur, j'emboîte le pas à mon meilleur ami. 16 ans... 16 putain d'années d'amitié amoureuse et soudain, la certitude absolue qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Et ma défaite n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le charme rayonnant de Sunshine...

C'est bien plus simple que ça : je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

Justin est de taille à affronter Brian, aucun de ses démons ne lui fait peur. Il a assez de force pour se heurter à lui sans se briser.

Pas moi... Et peut-être que Brian l'a toujours su. Est-ce pour cela qu'il a toujours refusé de m'accorder plus que quelques baisers ? A sa manière tordue, a-t-il voulu me protéger ? Il en est bien capable...

Et pourtant, je souris malgré moi.

En sortant le dernier, je ne pouvais pas manquer le regard de ma mère posé sur la nuque de Brian. Un regard doux, tendre, et... Rempli de satisfaction matoise. Pas de doute : le maître du jeu, c'est bien cette petite femme entre deux âges, volubile et emprerruquée qui me sourit derrière sa tasse et j'ai envie de la saluer bien bas pour ce qu'elle a réussi : utiliser Justin pour me pousser vers la liberté, Brian pour mettre Justin en sécurité et Justin... Pour emmener Brian dans une direction qu'il n'aurait jamais songé à emprunter.

Trois coups en un.

Chapeau l'artiste !

Voilà... J'envisage une suite éventuelle, ou plutôt, les retrouvailles Taylor/Kinney du point de vue de Brian. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
